The Strong Bond Between Father And Son
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Heatwave finds out just how much he means to Jamie on Father's Day. A bit of a late Father's Day story.


**This story was requested by pokemonsora01. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **This story is also for fathers everywhere and although it's a day late, Happy Father's Day to all the fathers in the world. This story is dedicated to them and the fathers that have passed on and are waiting in Heaven for their loved ones when the Good Lord calls them home.**

 **Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01, Rachel and Uncle Joe belong to me, and Transformers Rescue Bots belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **The Strong Bond Between Father And Son**

Jamie let out a sigh as he and his cousin Rachel headed for the fire house to spend time with the Rescue Bots. "What's wrong, Jamie?" asked Rachel, a bit concerned.

"Well, Father's Day is coming up, but Dad has to work. Again," said Jamie. "And I can't spend it with him."

"Ah," she said understandingly. Jamie's father was working almost 24/7 with his job and wasn't there a lot. But Rachel knew who was.

"You know, there is someone else you can spend Father's Day with, someone who cares about you more than just his charge," she said.

Jamie smiled as he knew who his cousin was talking about. "Yeah," he said. "I'm actually making something for him."

"Really?" she asked. "What is it?"

Jamie pulled a book out of his backpack. It was a good-sized sketchbook with almost finished drawings. She gazed at them. "Wow, Jamie, these are pretty impressive," she said. "I wish I could draw as good as you can."

"Your drawings are pretty good," he said to her.

"Not as good as yours," she said. "He'll love that."

"Thanks. I just to color them in and they'll be finished."

By then, the cousins had reached the firehouse and went inside. "Hey, y'all! We're here!" Rachel called in a cowgirl-like voice with a smile, but then stopped short and Jamie nearly bumped into her as they gazed in shock at the scene before them.

The Burns family was all there as were the Rescue Bots, but there was also a huge red and blue robot there. He was taller than the Rescue Bots. The two became a bit nervous and were about to decide to come back later when Cody saw them.

"Hi, Rach! Hi, Jamie!" he said in greeting. "Perfect timing. Come on over."

Nervous, Rachel and Jamie stepped out and then quickly scurried to the Bots. Rachel stood beside Blades, ready to hide behind Blades if need be and Jamie hid behind Heatwave, looking around his guardian's leg at the massive robot that was glancing back and forth at both him and his cousin.

Heatwave laughed a little. "It's okay, Jamie," he said as he gestured to the blue and red robot in front of him. "You don't have to be scared of him. This is Optimus Prime. He's one of us."

Rachel perked up at that. "Optimus Prime? You mean the one who fought the leader of the Decepticons and won?" she asked.

"The same," said Blades.

The blue and red robot looked at both Rachel and Jamie before addressing the Rescue Bots. "Who are these two children?" he asked. "No one besides the Burns family, Doctor Green, and Doctor Greene's daughter is supposed to know our secret."

Rachel flinched and Blades scooped her up. "It's okay," he said to her. "You and Jamie aren't in trouble."

"Sir, with all due respect, Rachel and Jamie can be trusted with our secret because they've proven themselves to be great friends," said Boulder.

"They have kept our secret as the Burns family has," said Chase. "Their loyalty is unwavering."

"And…well, Heatwave and I have formed guardian-charge bonds with them," said Blades a little nervously.

Dani walked up to him with a smile. "The kids have helped us many times too," she said. "They're part of the team."

The rest of the Burns family nodded and Rachel decided to speak up for herself and Jamie. "We'd never betray our friends," she said, glad that her voice was steady even though she was a bit scared. "Especially ones we consider part of our family."

Blades gave her a gentle hug for that and set her down gently, giving her a gentle nudge towards the blue and red bot. Smiling at her guardian, although still a bit nervous, she went and stood by Heatwave and gazed up at the massive bot. Jamie gazed up at the bot too and they saw him kneel down to their height. "Hello, children," he said, his voice deep and full of authority, but there was a kind note in his voice. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." His gaze then landed on Jamie who was still hiding behind Heatwave and who flinched a little. Optimus gently chuckled. "There's no reason to be scared of me," he said gently. "I won't harm either of you."

The kind words helped a little and Jamie slowly came out of hiding, going to stand by his cousin who took a deep breath before speaking.

"We're honored to meet you, sir," she said, respect in her voice. "The Rescue Bots have told us many stories about you and the other Autobots."

He smiled. "I see," he said. "What are your names?"

His smile helped her to feel less nervous. "I'm Rachel Jocklin," she said and then gestured to her cousin. "This is Jamie, my cousin."

Optimus nodded. "And you two have formed guardian-charge bonds with two of the Rescue Bots?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Yes, sir," Rachel answered. "Heatwave is Jamie's guardian and Blades is my guardian."

It was silent for a moment before Rachel spoke up again. "If I may ask, why are here, sir?"

Optimus chuckled gently as he stood up. "I came to check on the Rescue Bots to see if they are performing their rescue missions properly and keeping up their mindless robot disguises," he said. "I'm pleased to see they are doing both very well."

"No disrespected intended, Optimus, sir, but it's not fair that the Bots have to pretend to be artificial intelligence," said Rachel who then turned to the Bots. "No offense, guys."

"None taken, Miss Rachel," said Chase. "It is a comfort that you, Jamie, and the Burns family treat us as equals when others treat us as mindless machines." The other three nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but only if the rest of the island and the world could do the same," said Jamie. "Rachel's right. The Rescue Bots are a lot smarter than what people like Prescott make them out to be."

"Perhaps it isn't fair," said Optimus in agreement, keeping his tone gentle. "But, unfortunately, the world isn't quite ready for us yet."

The kids saw he had a point and then the alarms sounded. The Rescue Bots headed out with the Burns Family and Rachel had to get home. "I promised Uncle Joe I'd help him with some files today," she said. "You want to come, Jamie?"

"No thanks," he said. "I'll stick around and wait for Heatwave."

"Okay," said Rachel. "Catch you later."

"Catch you later," said Jamie as he found a spot to sit and opened his book. Optimus, who had stayed behind while the Bots were on their mission, looked over and quietly came over, watching as the boy colored in some pictures that looked hand drawn. He saw he was concentrating hard on them and also noticed what the drawings were.

"What are you doing, Jamie?" Optimus asked quietly.

Startled, Jamie let out a small yelp and turned to see the large bot behind him. He then went from startled to stunned as to how a huge robot like Optimus got behind him without him noticing. After a moment of gathering his thoughts, he answered the bot.

"I just finished making a gift for a friend," he said.

Optimus gave a thoughtful hum. "Is this friend Heatwave, by chance?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is." Jamie then held up the gift for Optimus to see and the leader of the Autobots looked at it thoughtfully.

"From this gift and what I saw earlier, you must have a strong bond with Heatwave," he said.

"Yeah, we do have strong bond," Jamie said, feeling at ease now talking to Optimus.

* * *

Over the next few days, Jamie spent a lot of time talking to Optimus and spent as much time talking to Heatwave. The leader of the Rescue Bots noticed how much Jamie was talking to Optimus and started to get a bit jealous, which quickly turned into upset as Heatwave thought Jamie was trying to replace him with Optimus. He kept it to himself though, but jealousy and anger have a way of coming out when you don't want it to.

Finally, Father's Day came and Jamie eagerly looked for Heatwave, the gift for his best friend/father figure in his arms. He soon found him out back doing some training. "Heatwave!" Jamie called happily to get his attention, making the bot turn to him. "Hey, can we talk for a minute?"

"I'm busy, kid," said Heatwave rather harshly.

Stunned at the answer and by Heatwave's tone of voice, Jamie stood there a minute. "You okay, Heatwave?" he asked worriedly.

Before he could voice more concern, Heatwave glared at him angrily. "I'm busy!" he shouted, making Jamie jump. "Go talk to Optimus since you're clearly trying to replace me, from the way I see it!"

With that, Heatwave angrily walked off, without looking back.

Stunned that Heatwave thought he was being replaced and feeling the sting of the fire truck's harsh words, Jamie felt tears build up in his eyes and he couldn't help it. He began crying violently as he sat down on the ground, sitting huddled in a ball and crying harder as he heard the harsh words in his mind again.

Rachel was inside with the others when she heard crying and recognized it all too well. "Jamie!" she said worriedly and rushed outside with Optimus right behind her along with the others. They found the boy sitting on the ground and crying harshly. Rachel immediately headed over to him. "Jamie, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked, kneeling down beside her cousin and hugging him to try and comfort him.

Through his tears, Jamie looked at her. "Heatwave…thinks I'm replacing him," he said before small sobs took over.

"Replacing him?" asked Rachel. "What is he talking about?"

"Because…I've been spending time…with Optimus t-too," said Jamie, having a hard time talking through his sobs. "He told me he was busy in an angry voice and then walked off."

"What!?" Boulder asked, shocked.

The others also voiced their anger towards Heatwave. Even Blades, who was the calm one, was angry at his leader. "Why would he even say such a thing when it's not true?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on Jamie's shoulder to comfort him and the boy accepted it, but was still crying.

"I ought to pound some sense into him!" said Kade. While he was cocky a lot, he didn't like it when adults made kids cry.

"Everyone please calm yourselves," said Optimus with authority. "I need you all to stay here with Jamie while I find Heatwave and talk to him."

Rachel looked up at Optimus. "Tell him he better have a good apology for Jamie or else he better not show his face around here again," she asked, her voice stressed with anger.

Nodding to her as he knew she meant it, he headed off to find Heatwave.

* * *

It didn't take long to find the leader of the Rescue Bots who was violently punching down trees and cleared his throat, getting Heatwave's attention. "With all due respect sir, I'm not in the mood to talk," he said.

"Heatwave, we need to talk about what you said to Jamie," said Optimus.

Heatwave growled with anger. "I don't want to talk about how that boy replaced me with you," he said angrily.

Now it took a lot to get Optimus mad, but he was fed up with Heatwave's attitude. "HE DIDN'T REPLACE YOU!" he shouted out, startling Heatwave, who had never heard Optimus shout before, into pausing in his irate state and looking confused. Seeing the fire truck bot was confused and in a more receptive state, Optimus took a deep breath to calm down.

"Heatwave, the whole time Jamie was with me, all he talked about was how much you mean to him and how you've become the perfect dad for him," he said, a note of pride in his voice. "He told me all about how you've helped him and how you two have gone from friends to having a strong bond with each other."

Optimus paused, seeing the words sink into Heatwave, who was looking at him in shock. "You're irreplaceable, Heatwave, to both your team, your human partner, but most importantly, you're irreplaceable to Jamie."

Shock filled Heatwave tenfold as he realized that what he had said to Jamie was untrue. He sighed. "I can't believe I told Jamie to…,"

He stopped suddenly, shock turning to worry. "Oh, no! Jamie!" Heatwave said, panicking as he pushed past Optimus and sprinted back as fast as he could to where he had left the boy.

Rachel was still hugging Jamie while she was kneeled down beside him and he was still crying, having stayed in the same spot where Heatwave had left him. Suddenly, loud, running footsteps were heard and they all looked up, wondering what was going on when Heatwave suddenly burst out into the open, running towards the cousins. Rachel barely had time to jump back from her spot next to Jamie when Heatwave slid to a squealing stop like a baseball runner and scooped the boy up into his arms, hugging him tightly, which surprised Jamie.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry."

Sadness turned to relief and Jamie felt more tears coming as he continued to cry and hugged Heatwave back as he heard the bot apologizing again and again and realized Heatwave wasn't mad at him anymore. That made him cry harder in relief. "I…I for-forgive you, Heatwave," Jamie said through hiccupping breaths. "And I'm s-sorry…,"

"Shh," Heatwave shushed him gently. "You did nothing wrong. It was my fault."

The others were rather stunned and saw Optimus come. He smiled a bit when he saw the scene before him and motioned to the others to give Heatwave and Jamie some time alone. They headed in but Rachel looked back at Heatwave, who looked back at her, his face filled with guilt. She wiped a few tears from her own eyes and smiled a little and mouthed something to him, which he picked up and his eyes widened as she headed in.

What she had said was this: "Jamie couldn't have chosen a better father than you."

That told him Rachel also forgave him which made him feel a lot better as he kept hugging Jamie and noticed the boy was clutching something to him. "What's that you have there?" he asked curiously.

Jamie had calmed down enough by now and wiped his eyes. "Well, since today is Father's Day, I made you a gift," he said.

"You…made me a Father's Day gift?" Heatwave asked, stunned.

Nodding, Jamie showed him the book. Each page held a drawing and there was a drawing for each time Jamie and Heatwave had spent together from when they had first become friends to the camping trip and of times when Jamie was at soccer practice with Heatwave cheering him on or the two of them reading together and watching the clouds.

But the final drawing was the best one because it was the day that Heatwave became Jamie's second dad. Heatwave remembered that day well and gently touched the picture, a warm feeling entering his spark and he began to cry slightly, something that surprised Jamie since his guardian had never cried before, but then he felt the bot pick him up and hug him again and he returned the hug.

"Thank you, Jamie. It is a wonderful gift and I will treasure it as I treasure you," said Heatwave.

Jamie snuggled into the warm hug and smiled. "I love you, Dad," he said.

"I love you too, Jamie."

Rachel smiled as she wiped away some tears as she watched the two hug. The scene before her was a true example of the strong bond between a father and son.

A bond that would never be broken.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
